Michael Kurek Wiki
Michael Kurek Michael Kurek is a really cool guy. He has made his money by Vertec™ and his YouTube channel, Vironicer, and has a Networth of 2.7 Million dollars. He has many friends like NateJ, NickB, Karzan, M.Partyka, Falcone, and AlexN, Antonio Binto, and M.Stumpfoll. He likes to watch YouTube and Netflix. He owns a YouTube channel called, Vironicer. Michael K is the CEO of Vertec™. Antonio Pinto is a Liberal and likes to eat bark from white oak tree's. Nafan is a naturalist and likes to argue with myself, Michael Kurek and Nick B. Michael S is a police officer, and hasn't laughed since GTA 5 came out. Falcone is a mobster that walks in the street with his mobster friends. Nick B is an Italian baseball guy and likes to play Halo. Alex North is a cool person. Karzan is a good guy. M. Partyka is a Polish man and likes to play War Thunder. Damian O hates everything. Another friend he has his name is IkeS. IkeS is a very cool guy that likes Avengers and argue's with NateJ about global warming. Joey S is a very big weiner, he hates Antonio and is a good runner in track. Michael Kurek's favorite shows are Colony, Agents of Shield, Walking Dead, Gotham, Revolution, Blacklist, and Z Nation. Some other things I like are movies, I like Science and Social Studies. I live in Illinois and I hate the state. My Twitter is @vertecinc and @booleefilms. My Instagram is @michael_kurek_ and my discord server is called Vertec™. Vertec™ is a gracious company founded by Vironicer or most known as Michael Kurek. The company as of right now is in full close mode. Discord is an awesome website used by our company Vertec™. Vironicer is Michael Kurek's YouTube channel that he posts videos on. Some videos Michael Kurek posts are funny skits, reviews and gaming videos. Subscribe to Stormtwooper on YouTube. People Antonio likes to yell at people for killing or ruining nature. He likes to eat bark off white oak tree's. He also likes to run in track and lives a very good life being friends with many people in his school. He also likes to steal hand sanitizer from Michael K and yell at Sgt. Stumpfoll. Antonio is also a pretty annoying man. Alex N is a very mean person that eats potatoes and drinks Arizona Ice Tea. Alex also is a big guy and likes to ruin peoples day by watching anime and playing Overwatch. Nicky B is an Italian mobster apart of Falcone's mob. He likes to buy s*$t from the dollar store and eats a lot of food in art class. Karzan likes to play stupid minecraft games and is Alex N's friend. Karzan is a YouTuber and eats weiners for breakfast. Nafan is skinny and has an earing. He also hates Donald Trump. Donald Trump is a good guy! Vertec™ Vertec™ growth has been on the rise the last year. From starting at making $0.00 a month to making over $7.002 a month. Vertec™ is officially dead and will go bankrupt by next month if Michael doesn't do anything. Michael Kurek must bring back Vertec™ and must produce a game for mobile devices! Follow Vertec™ on Twitter @vertecinc. This is a chart of Vironicer's (Michael) subjects in school! Latest activity Category:Browse